The Heart of Gold
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Arcana didn't want to be a trainer but will her partner Pyro help her learn to love the journey? Or will a boy named Silver distract her from her journey and steal her heart?
1. The Beginning

Please take it easy on me on this one, I'm tryin to do a run through for my Heart Gold and wanted to record the adventure of Arcana.

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

I sighed, today was the day I was supposed to receive my first Pokémon but I really didn't want to go "Arcana! Come on, you'll be late on getting your Pokémon!" I groaned as I pushed myself up off the bed and walked down the stairs to find my mother standing there "Finally, hurry to the lab so you can get your Pokémon and go on an adventure!" I shook my head and started walking out of the house and over to the lab.

"I didn't want to do this," I softly sighed, suddenly Ethan's Marill ran up and bumped into me then took off in the other direction "Man, he needs to stop playing with his Pokémon," I shook my head then continued on to the lab. But before I walked in, I saw a boy with red hair standing near the back off the lab "I don't need to bother with him," I thought as finally walked into the lab.

I brushed my black hair from my face as I headed over to Professor Elm "There you are, I've been waiting on you," I nodded quietly as he continued to talk, I looked around the lab while nodding to him to make it seem I was listening "So, you'll help me with my research?" I blinked then looked back over at him.

"Uh, sure?" I said, he smiled "So, I'm gonna help you with…?" I trailed off as he walked over to the table, placing three Poké Ball on the table.

"Pick which one you want and you can start your adventure," I walked over to the table and looked at them, I looked over and saw he was already busy with a computer.

"Man, I should of said no, I really don't want to do this," I sighed softly as I looked back at Poké Ball, trying to pick one so I could leave and go home but one of the balls shook a bit and I reached over and picked it up. "So, who are you?" I asked softly, I pushed the button and released the Pokémon. It was a Cyndaquil, it shivered as it looked around "Hey there, you nervous?" it looked up at me still shaking "It's okay, I'll take you so you don't have to worry anymore, is that okay," I leaned down and picked it up, gently rubbing it's head.

"So, you're taking Cyndaquil? That's good, hardly no one would want to take it, so what are you going to name it?" he asked, I looked down.

"Pyro," I stated, gently petting Pyro's head while Pyro instantly snuggled up closer to me.

"Okay, now that is settled, I need you to run over to a man named Mr. Pokémon's house, he lives past Cherrygrove city, he just emailed me and told me he has a new discovery for me," he stated, I sighed softly in annoyance. "I know you want to go ahead and go on your journey, but we're busy here and none of us can run over to his house," he finished, I nodded and waved it off.

"I'll go," I stated as I walked towards the door but one of the lab assistance stopped me and handed me some potions, I took them and stuffed them in my bag then left.

Ethan waved at me as I walked out and his Marill ran up to see Pyro, I sat Pyro down so he could get a better look at the water type and he instantly coward behind me, I chuckled softly as I walked towards home to see mom before I headed off. I pushed open the door "Oh good, you're back and you have your own Pokémon? It's so cute," I looked down at Pyro who quickly hid behind me "Oh, your Pokégear came back from the repair shop," she handed me the item and I put it in my bag "Please be safe and will you call me often to let me know how you're doing," I nodded and she hugged me "Be very safe, I know you have a Pokémon with you but try and keep you and your Pokémon safe," I sighed and hugged her back.

I picked up Pyro and walked outside "Let's get this over with," Pyro instantly snuggled up against me as I started walking out towards the path where the tall grass was "How about we get started on your training? I want you to be strong," I stated, gently scratching his back.

"Wait! Arcana!" I looked back and saw Elm running out to stop me "Here, I nearly forgot to give you my number so you can call me while you're out," I handed him my Pokégear and he quickly registered his number in it.

After he did, he headed back to his lab and I walked into the grass to search for Pokémon to battle "Pyro, you okay?" Pyro clung to my leg and I chuckled softly "Okay, I guess you aren't used to this but you need to be brave," he looked up at me then let go of my leg. We continued to search the grass when suddenly a Sentret popped up out of the grass "Okay Pyro, here's our first battle, you can do this okay?" the flames on his back ignited "Let's try, Tackle," he ran then tackled his little body into the Sentret "Atta boy! Let's keep at it!" after a few more Tackles, the Sentret finally fainted. I sighed, knowing this would take a while to get to Cherrygrove city when I saw all the grass that was leading all the way there "C'mon, we got a lot of training to do," I said, walking into more grass.

After going through Pidgeys, Sentrets and Rattatas, we finally made it to Cherrygrove and as soon as we walked into town, a man walked up and stopped us "Hey, you're a rookie trainer, let me show you all the things you need to know when coming into a new town!" He instantly dragged me around, showing me the Center, the market, the route to where I could find Mr. Pokémon, the water and then all the way back to his house. "Since you were so patient with me, I'll give you these pair of Running Shoes, so you'll be able to run better in them," I quietly took them then slipped off my old pair and put the new ones on.

He retreated into his house "Phew, c'mon, lets head over to the center and heal you up," I sighed, picking up Pyro and walking over to the center, we headed in and I returned him to his Poké Ball so he could be healed.

After he was healed, I headed out over to the route and was just about the leave when the guide ran up, panting "Here, I forgot to give you this," he handed me a card "It's a map so you won't get lost while you're out and about," I installed it on my gear and bowed to politely thank him.

He waved me off and I continued to walk down the path towards Mr. Pokémon's house "Let's get back to training, Pyro," I sighed, walking into the grass again and started running into Metapods right off the bat. After getting through the grass, I saw a house "You think it is Mr. Pokémon's house?" I looked down at Pyro, who gave me a mini shrug and I walked up to the door to knock on it.

A man opened the door "People come here looking for Mr. Pokémon, but did you really come here to see me?" I blinked, not knowing what to say but I nodded slightly and he smiled "Well that's good, you made me happy so let me give you this," he handed me a box, I looked at it then back at him "It's an Apricorn box, Apricorns can be found anywhere through the region, collect them and find someone who can make them into special Poke balls for you!" he then closed the door after waving me goodbye and I put the box in my bag.

I looked over and saw a Green Apricorn then picked it "Let's go, we still need to find Mr. Pokémon," I sighed, seeing more grass to walkthrough. Passing through the grass, we made it through without any encounters; I looked to the left and saw a Pokémon battle going on between two trainers but ignored it and continued on the path the right.

We went through the grass, battling off one Pokémon and finally came up to a small house, I snagged the Pink Apricorn then walked up to the door and knocked "It's open!" I pushed the door open and saw two men standing inside talking "Oh, you must be Arcana, I'm Mr. Pokémon," He lead me in and sat me down as he walked over to a cabinet, bringing back a weird colored egg. I took it, feeling the warm of the egg in my hands while Pyro tried to climb up in my lap to get a closer look at it "I want Elm to take a look at it, because you'll never find an egg like this region, and he's the best when it comes to this. Professor Oak told me this, I looked over at the other man "Let me heal your Pokémon and you can be on your way," Pyro looked at me and I nodded slightly as he was taken then healed up.

I held the egg against me, I could feel the fragileness of it, I looked up when Pyro hopped back up to me then glanced over when Professor Oak walked up to me "As you know, I am Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher, I just came by to visit Mr. Pokémon when I overheard that you were coming here," he looked at Pyro, who clung to my arm "What an amazingly rare Pokémon, you must be helping Professor Elm with his research, I see why he gave you this Cyndaquil, I could see that you will treat it with love and care," he looked back over at me. "Would you like to help me with my task as well?" I blinked then nodded slightly, feeling overwhelmed with all the tasks that I had to carry out. He held up a Pokédex "This here is the latest version of the Pokédex, every Pokémon you see in the wild or while battling trainers, it will automatically record the data you've seen or caught. I want you to have it so you can complete the Pokédex for me, go everywhere and search every corner so you can find them all," I took it, looking at the bright redness of it.

He chatted a bit more then took his leave, not before giving me his number so I could talk to him about the progress of the Pokédex, I quickly took my leave "Let's get this egg back to Professor Elm and get out of this area," I watched Pyro sniffed at the flower.

I stopped at the door when my Pokégear rang, I answered it "Arcana, something bad happened, I need you to get back here at once!" he instantly hung up on me.

"Pyro, let's get back to the lab, something bad happened," I quickly took off with Pyro right at my heels, we didn't waste time by going through the grass and we blew through Cherrygrove but were stopped when the red haired boy walked up to me.

He looked at Pyro "You got your Pokémon at the lab, huh?" I nodded "What a waste, that Pokémon is too good from someone like you," I glared at him, he held up a Poké ball "Let's see who's Pokémon is better, mine or yours," Pyro jumped up in front of me. He threw the ball up into the air and sent out Totodile, the water Pokémon that I had looked over "Think you can take us on?" I looked down at Pyro then nodded.

"We can take you on, Pyro, start us off with Smokescreen!" he blew out black smoke towards Totodile then he tackled him without my command. I pulled out my Pokédex, wanting to see how high of a level Pyro was compared to Totodile was, Pyro was stronger than him.

Pyro knocked it out with just a few hits "I-I lost!?" he returned Totodile in anger and I grinned while walking up to him.

"I trained him to be good, we will be the best there ever was and is. Just remember my name and you'll be seeing us in the news," I ran my finger over his cheek, causing him to blush a bit.

He jerked back "N-no I will!" he quickly stormed off, not knowing he dropped his trainer card, I leaned over and picked it up.

"If you are going to be the best, _Silver_," he tensed up "Then I highly suggest you hold on to your card," he walked back over, snatching it from me "Cute name, mine's Arcana, got it memorized?" he growled slightly as I started to walk off, I turned back around then blew him a kiss. "Catch ya later~" he instantly blushed again then took off.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!


	2. Let's Go!

Yes, it is a bit long winded but I haven't done something like this before.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Let's Go!**_

After Silver had taken off, we instantly returned to the lab, I pushed the door open and walked up to Professor Elm as he was being questioned by an officer "What are you doing here, we're doing an investigation, someone broke in and stole a Pokémon," he looked down and saw Pyro standing by me "So you're the one who did it!" I paled slightly and took a step back, did Elm forget he gave me a Pokémon and then called the cops on me?

Ethan quickly ran in "She did not! Elm gave her that Pokémon, she had nothing to do with it! There was a red haired boy that broke in, I tried to stop him but he took off before I could stop him," he stated.

"I just battled him," the officer looked over at me "He took off past Cherrygrove," I felt Pyro cling to my leg, begging me to hold him.

"Did you catch his name?" I leaned down and picked Pyro up, holding him against me.

"His name is Silver," the officer wrote it down in his notebook, making sure he wouldn't forget it.

"Thank you, and I apologize for accusing you, I must be on my way!" I moved back and he took off out of the lab, I sighed in relief as he left.

I never liked the cops "I'm glad they know you're innocent," he gave me a quick squeeze, I smiled slightly "I'll see you around!" he waved as he left the lab, leaving me and Elm to talk.

"I'm sorry about that, anyway, what was Mr. Pokémon's discovery?" Pyro climbed up and sat on my head as I held out the egg to him, he looked at it "It's an egg? It's nothing I've ever seen before but, it's just an egg," I softly chuckled, even though I was glad to hand the thing over, I really wanted to keep it and find out what Pokémon would hatch from it.

"Oh, I met Professor Oak while I was there, he gave me this Pokédex," I pulled it out of my bag and showed it to him.

Elm looked at it in amazement "He gave you this?! This is amazing, he can see the potential in Trainers! I knew you were different than all the others, this is gonna be fun with you out there," I picked up Pyro from my head and gently started to scratch his belly, he wiggled around in delight. "I see you both have bonded, why not start challenging gyms? You both with get stronger and stronger that way, then you could face the elite four!" I looked down at Pyro, thinking of all the possibilities that we could do, then I remembered, I really didn't want to do this.

I looked down at Pyro's face and I knew I couldn't say no to him "If I take this challenge, then I may end up running into Silver again," I looked up when Elm finished talking "Uh okay, I'll go see mom real quick and then I'll be off," I stated, he smiled and waved as I left the lab. I pushed open the door to my home "Mom, I guess you win," I walked up to her, she gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead while Pyro wiggled in between us.

"I knew you would love just being around Pokémon, just be careful and I'll help you as much as I can, although I don't know how I could help," she sighed softly.

"You could help with money, I'll send some home so you can save it up for me and when I need more I can come home, it will give me an excuse to run home to see you," she smiled and hugged me again, causing Pyro to squeak in surprise.

"Okay, anything to help my up and coming trainer~" I blushed slightly as she gave me another kiss "Be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she stated, I rubbed the back of my head "Now off you go, those trainers won't beat themselves!" I smiled as I bid her goodbye, knowing that she's be fine.

I started walking back out to the route, I stopped and looked back at the small town that I knew I had to make proud of my Pokémon "Hey Arcana," I turned around, half expecting Silver to be there but saw Ethan standing there "I wanna help you get started on your journey, let me teach you how to catch Pokémon!" I shrugged and let him lead me out to the grass so I could learn. Even though I knew how to catch one, I still wanted to humor him and let him feel like he's teaching me how to catch them.

Pyro watched with great interest as he battled a Rattata then caught it "So that's the basic of it?" he nodded then put the Rattata away then handed me some Poké Balls.

"Just to get you started, catch them all!" he said as he left, I shook my head as we started wandering the grass to find which Pokémon would be our new teammate.

It didn't take long, a Pidgey popped out from the grass and just a few minutes later I had already caught my first Pokémon "Let's see, since you're a female and you kind of look like a penny, I'll call you Penny, does that sound like a good name?" She chirped and hopped up on my shoulder "Good, I don't want my Pokémon to be unhappy with their names," she chirped again as I returned her to her Poké Ball. I started back into the grass, hoping to find and catch more Pokémon that was in the area before night fall. By the time I got all the way to Cherrygrove, I had a Rattata, Squeakers, and a Sentret, Kara "Phew, I think we did good today team, now we can get you guys trained up then start off to the next city in the morning," I sipped some juice while they all munched on the Center's Pokémon food.

I watched as they munched, wondering to myself what they were thinking in the back of my head, Penny had taken a liking to Squeakers and would sit on his back while he gnawed through his food while Kara watched everything around her with great care. I watched as Pyro crawled up on the seat, sitting on my lap, to watch the others closely and he was now taking his role as leader seriously; I gently started petting his head. The others finished their food and I cleaned up the bowls, taking them back to Nurse Joy "Come back when you need them healed up," I nodded as I called them all to the door so we could head outside.

I took them all out to the grass to start their training so we would be prepared for the first gym "Let's get stronger, so make me proud," I said as we began to train and get them up to a higher level like Pyro. I watched as their levels started to go up and it didn't take long until we added a new Pokémon to the team, it was a Metapod named Carra. She didn't move all around that much but we still kept her on the team so she could maybe evolve. I walked down the path, I had changed my mind about waiting until the next day, and I had enough daylight to get me to the next city when I ran into the same trainers that were battling earlier in the day.

"Hey, do you want to battle?" I looked over at the boy "I lost a while ago and I want to get a bit stronger," I shrugged and accepted his challenge "Alright, I'm Youngster Joey and I choose you Rattata!" he threw the ball in the air and sent out his little mouse Pokémon.

"C'mon Squeakers, make me proud!" Squeakers ran out on the battle field, the battle didn't last very long as Squeakers dominated the other Rattata and leveled up. I picked up Squeakers and hugged him "I'm so proud of you, look how much you've grown since I caught you!" Squeakers nuzzled up against me, tried after the small battle but he was happy.

"Dang, how about we exchange numbers? I'll call you up when I'm ready for a battle!" I nodded as I gave him my number for my Pokégear while I returned Squeakers so he could rest and sent out Kara.

"Let's roll, we need to get to the city before dark," Kara followed close behind me, propping up on her tail every time I stopped walking. We ran into the other trainer that had beaten Joey and we began to battle, he sent out his Pidgey while Kara took to the battle field in a confident manner. With just three Scratches, she fainted the Pidgey and he sent out his Rattata "You okay to battle?" Kara puffed up and stared down the Rattata but I started to worry as Kara started to get beat "C'mon Kara, return and rest for a while," I called her back then sent out Penny so she could get some experience from the battle. After just a few Tackles, I had won the battle and took off towards the Pokémon Center to get everyone healed up "That was a great battle you guys, I see everyone has gotten stronger from those two battles, I am very proud of you," Carra sat off to the side, even though she didn't participate, she was kind of happy.

I knew I had to get Carra rolling with the team, so I let her be out and every time I ran into a Pokémon, I switched her out and let her gain that small bit of experience from the battle. We restarted our trip to the next town and I went over the thoughts of what kind of type the gym leader would use against us. I stopped to have another quick battle against another trainer, knowing I would get some money out of it and sent some home for her. It didn't take us long after the battle to find another Pokémon to add to the team and when Kara had lowered its health I caught it with the ball and named the Bellsprout, Bella, she made a great new addition to the team. What seemed like forever, I saw a sign that said 'West to Violet City' and I sighed in relief, the team was tired after the long trip and I carried Carra towards the city. "Arcana! I didn't see you there," I looked back and saw Ethan running up to me "You snuck past me, I got you something for doing that," he handed me a small item "It's a Vs. Record, it can record battles you have with other trainers," He stated, I put it in my bag as he gave me another hug "I'll catch ya later!" he said as he took off in the other direction.

"He tires me out," I sighed as I took my weary Pokémon to the Pokémon center.


End file.
